The Sick Young Warlock
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: A young sorcerer and a cold don't exactly mix... But Merlin will have to learn that the hard way. Prince Arthur and Guinevere have a date and Merlin has to prepare... But will his cold lead to even more disasters? Will Arthur find out something is fishy? Rated T for Teen. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Kill me if you want to, but I had to do this.**

 **The Dragon's POV:**

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name…

 _ **Merlin.**_

 **No POV:**

Merlin woke up feeling horrible. He was aching all over and felt like he was burning up. His nose felt stuffy and he felt like he was being suffocated by the air. "I just can't be sick today," Merlin murmured to himself as he got dressed in his chambers. "I have so much work to do today for Arthur. He wants me to put together a dinner for him and Guinevere," He rambled on as he put on his boots.

After he had drowsily put them on, he leaned back and was about to sneeze. Before he did, Gaius opened the door. "Oh good you're awake," He said. Merlin sneezed so loudly that Gaius jumped. Merlin didn't make eye contact with Gaius. Because if he did, Gaius would be sure to give him a grand lecture.

"Uh… I have to go and attend to Arthur," Merlin said quickly as he passed Gaius. He was about to exit the chambers when Gaius said, "Uh… Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes and turned around. "Yes, Gaius?" "Be careful," Gaius told him. "With what?" Merlin asked as he rubbed his nose. "Colds are not common for warlocks. Just be careful. You don't know how your powers will react."

Merlin really didn't want to think anything of it. Gaius may have been a much wiser and more experienced wizard, but Merlin wasn't dumb. He thought back… Has he actually ever had a cold? Maybe Gaius was right…

"Gaius, I have to do my job," Merlin reminded him. "Why don't you ask Arthur if you could take the day off. That way, I can nurse you back to health and you'll be well in the morning," Gaius insisted. Merlin shook his head. "It's my duty, remember?" "Yes, but I honestly don't think it's your destiny to make sure Arthur has a pleasant dinner with Gwen," Gaius argued. Merlin didn't want to hear it. It was just a cold!

"I'm leaving and that's final," He said as he sneezed.

Gaius had done all that he could to prevent the young warlock from leaving their chamber. Merlin would have to learn his lesson the hard way… The only thing Gaius was worried about was Merlin exposing his identity. If Uther or anyone in the castle were to find out, Merlin would be beheaded. For sorcery was forbidden in Camelot. (But that's another story for another day.) ( **A/N:** If you guys have watched the series you'd know why. ;) Dang it, Uther!)

Gaius knew that Merlin was stubborn so he allowed him to attend to Arthur… Having hope that Merlin wouldn't accidentally blow their cover.

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers, grumbling as he went. Gaius was being absolutely absurd! A cold was just a cold no matter if he was a sorcerer or not. He had to fulfil his duties to Prince Arthur so that when Arthur is King, magic can return to the land.

Gaius did have a point though. Arthur really didn't need Merlin for a "dinner date". But Merlin had known how important tonight was to Arthur. Although Guinevere was a servant, she meant a lot to Arthur. He loved her, but he couldn't be with her because if Uther out, he would forbid it.

Nonetheless, Arthur needed him. There was no way he'd let him down.

Merlin started to shiver as he walked. Why was it so cold in the castle? He passed the Lady Morgana on his way to Arthur's chambers. "Good morning M'lady," Merlin said as he bowed. She smiled. "Good morning Merlin." But then she gasped. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he coughed into his arm.

"Why, you're sweating!" She exclaimed as she removed her hand from her mouth as she felt Merlin's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him. "You seem a bit warm." "I'm sweating? I feel like I'm frozen!" Merlin exclaimed. Morgana's face worried him. He didn't want her to tell Gaius.

"But I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. Merlin and Morgana held eye contact as Merlin rubbed his nose. He sniffed and said, "Well uh… good day." He bowed before Morgana again and went on his way.

He finally reached Arthur's chambers. He opened the door and went in. Arthur was buttoning up his shirt. "Well it's about time," Arthur said as he gave Merlin a worried look. Merlin took a look at Arthur who was way too over dressed for the dinner. "You're not _actually_ wearing that, are you?" He asked.

Arthur looked down at his outfit. He sighed. "Is it really that bad?" He asked under his breath. Merlin coughed, cleared his throat, and said, "Well, this is a nice dinner. We're not going to a ball."

Arthur gave Merlin a dirty look. "Go get me breakfast. And check on the food that is being prepared for later tonight," Arthur demanded. Merlin sighed. "Anything else, Sire?" "Yes… GET ME SOME NEW CLOTHES!" He yelled. "I have nothing to wear!"

"You have a closet full of clothes!" Merlin protested. "None of them seem good enough. Either they're too fancy or they're too manly." Merlin rolled his eyes. He made his way to the door and mumbled under his breath:

"Prat."

"I heard that!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin smiled and left. As soon as he closed the door, Merlin sneezed, he shook his head, and headed down to the kitchen.

When he got there, he found that Arthur's food was already on a tray and was ready to go upstairs. Before he could bring it up to him, he had to check on the dinner that was being prepared for Arthur's date.

He saw that there was chicken on the stove that was about to go into the oven, along with a huge loaf of bread. There were also some vegetables that we about to be cut up. He made sure to tell one of the chefs to prepare some kind of drink for them as well.

Merlin decided to bring up the breakfast tray for Arthur. As he carried it back up to his chambers, he felt a sneeze coming. He lifted his head up high and was about to sneeze. He couldn't put the tray down! Did he have time to sneeze in his arm?

Too late.

He sneezed all over Arthur's breakfast. His sneeze sounded awfully weird. He could have sworn he had casted a spell, but there seemed to be nothing wrong with Arthur's dish.

Merlin started to panic. Was he really going to give Arthur food he sneezed all over? Arthur came out of his room. "Merlin! Come on! I need my breakfast!" He complained. "Right away, Sire," Merlin said quickly as he walked briskly into Arthur's chambers.

Merlin sniffed as he put the tray down. He rubbed his nose and began to cough in his arm. "Get away from the food, that's disgusting," Arthur told him. Merlin did as he was told. No matter how big of a prat Arthur really was, Merlin was still his servant.

Arthur took one bite out of his apple and started chewing. As soon as he took a bite, Merlin knew something was wrong. He started to frown. Arthur gagged and started pulling something out of his mouth. It was a long disgusting earth worm.

He gagged as he continued to pull it out. Merlin couldn't believe it. He looked at Arthur in shock. Arthur managed to pull the first one out, but there was some of the worm lodged in his tooth. "Geh e ouu!" Arthur exclaimed as he widened his mouth for Merlin.

Gross! Arthur wanted him to take the worm out of his tooth? Merlin gave him a disgusted look as he pulled out the worm. Both were gagging. He eventually got it out and Arthur took his water and gargled. He swallowed it and grunted in disgust.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed.

"What'd I do!?" Merlin asked as he sniffled. "You brought me food that was bogus!" Arthur yelled. "I swear, all that I did was get it from the chefs and I brought it up here. It was fresh," Merlin told him.

"Apparently not," Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin sighed and coughed. "Just get rid of it. I've lost my appetite," Arthur said as he crossed his arms. Merlin coughed again. "Merlin, are you sick or something?" Arthur asked. "Just a little cold," He replied as he took Arthur's tray.

Merlin exited Arthur's room again and sneezed. "Still sick, are you Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin turned around. Gaius was standing there with his arms behind his back. "I-It's getting better, I suppose," Merlin replied as he swallowed his saliva.

"Have you… been feeling any different?" Gaius asked. "I don't know what you mean," Merlin said simply. "Merlin, you need to control your cold. You don't know what could happen," Gaius told him again. "What's the big deal? It's just a cold!" Merlin objected once again. It was beginning to feel like déjà vu.

"Merlin," Gaius started with his voice getting lower. He looked around to see if anyone was listen. "It's not common for a sorcerer to have a cold. You don't know what could happen." "I'll be careful. Promise," Merlin assured him. Gaius sighed and went on his way.

Merlin had to start preparing for Arthur's dinner with Gwen. Time to get on with his chores.

 **Instead of a one shot, this is gonna be a two shot fanfic. (No idea it was gonna be this long!) Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)**

 **-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two!**

 **No POV:**

Merlin was able to get new clothes for Prince Arthur and he was able to finish up all of the other tasks that the prat—Arthur asked him to complete. It was about time for Guinevere's and Arthur's date.

Merlin's cold had gotten worse. His face was flushed and he had been sweating "like a pig" as Arthur would put it. He was freezing, so why did he feel this way? His cough had gotten worse as well. And he'd been sneezing every few minutes! Maybe Gaius was correct…

Of course Merlin didn't want to admit it. He had work to do. No time to just sit around and do nothing. Besides, how would he fulfil his destiny if he took sick days? Sorcerers don't take sick days. At least not in his book.

Dinner was almost prepared. Arthur was quite pleased with the new garments Merlin had given him. Gwen was about to arrive any minute. Arthur paced around his chambers as Merlin stood rubbing his nose and coughing.

Then, they heard a knock at the door. Arthur looked at Merlin both surprised and worried. "G-get the door!" He whispered. Merlin did as he was told and opened it. Guinevere was standing there in a beautiful gown. She smiled. "Hello, Merlin. Lady Morgana said you were sick. Are you feeling better?" "Oh, I'm fine," Merlin said, trying not to sneeze.

Arthur took one look at Gwen and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning." Gwen curtsied before Arthur. "Thank you, my Lord." "How many times must I ask you to call me Arthur," He said with a smile.

"Well, I best be off to bring up your dinner. I'll be back," Merlin told them. "Take your time," Arthur said as his eyes were still beholding Gwen's. Merlin gagged sarcastically which eventually lead to an episode of continual coughing. He left Arthur's chamber still coughing.

He went into the kitchen and dinner was finally prepared. He balanced the dishes on the trays as he took them upstairs. Suddenly, he felt another urge to sneeze. He lifted his head up high as he was about to let it out. There was no way he could avoid getting it on the food again.

He sneezed. All over the food. His sneeze sounded strange again. There was no time to take it back down to the castle's kitchen to remake it. He just hoped that Arthur and Gwen wouldn't notice.

He knocked on the door and let himself into Arthur's room. Gwen and Arthur were already sitting down and talking. When Merlin put the food on the table they both looked at it like they were starving.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said as he grabbed his plate. Gwen did the same. Merlin both poured them a drink. Arthur grabbed his glass and so did Gwen. "To the future," Arthur toasted. "To the future," Gwen replied with a smile. They both drank at the same time.

Arthur started gagging as his drink was still in his mouth. Gwen swallowed but started to cough. Arthur couldn't bear to swallow, he had to spit it back in his cup. He took his napkin and wiped his face. "Why does it taste like sea water!?" He asked.

"Sea water?" Merlin repeated in shock.

"Yes, it was very salty!" Guinevere added. "I-I don't understand! The kitchen had _fresh_ water. I even tasted it before bringing the pitcher up to your room," Merlin explained. Arthur didn't want to hear it.

"Let's just eat, Arthur. It's alright," Gwen said as she took his hand from across the table and squeezed it. Arthur sighed and they both took a bite out of their chicken… Or tried to. The chicken was as hard as a rock!

"Merlin! Is this some kind of joke?" Arthur yelled. "I promise I had nothing to do with it." "Arthur, calm down. I believe him," Gwen said peacefully. "Then what in Camelot's name is going on here!?" He asked.

Merlin felt another sneeze. He closed his eyes. Before he had the chance to cover it he sneezed once more… All over Arthur. And once again, it sounded different. Merlin opened his eyes.

There was **jelly**.

Jelly all over Arthur.

Arthur look at him in shock. Gwen started to laugh. "What… is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked calmly. "Uh… you needed something sweet to eat?" Merlin asked jokingly. He was just as confused as Arthur was. Jelly? What was that even about.

"Merlin, I think you need to get some sleep for the night and attend to your cold," Gwen said with a soft smile. "I'll clean Arthur up." "You're right. I'm sorry about that, Sire," Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just… see a doctor or something." Merlin bowed before Arthur. He wished them both a good night and left.

When he left, he ran back down to his and Gaius' chambers. Once he had made it there, Gaius was studying at the table as Merlin slammed the door shut. Gaius looked up from his books. "Well, well, well," Gaius said as he closed his books.

"What seems to be the problem, young warlock?" "Something is wrong! Every time I sneeze something happens. I sneezed all over Arthur and Gwen's food and their food didn't even taste like food and I sneezed all over Arthur and jelly came out of my nose… Jelly!" Merlin explained.

Gaius started laughing. "What's so funny?" Merlin asked. He continued to laugh. "What is so funny!?" Merlin repeated but a little louder. "Sorcerers don't usually get colds. But when they do, they must be careful. In your case, every time you sneezed, you would cast a spell without even knowing it," Gaius explained.

"Did anything else happened that was out of the blue?" He asked. "Well, I was sweating even though I was freezing… is that normal?" Merlin asked. "Yes, that is quite normal. But you were probably sweating more than you should have."

Merlin coughed again.

Gaius grabbed a bottle from the table. "This should do the trick," He said as he handed it to Merlin. "Why didn't you give this to me sooner?" Merlin asked as he took the bottle and stared at it.

"Merlin, I wanted you to learn your lesson. Listen to what I say about these things. It will help you in the long run. Arthur could have put two and two together and Uther could be beheading you right now," Gaius told him.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now drink up."

Merlin took the cap off the bottle and poured the antidote into his mouth. It tasted disgusting. He started gagging. "What is that?" He asked. "Well, it'll make you better. I never said it would taste good," Gaius said with a smirk. Merlin gave him a look and started laughing.

"Off to bed, Merlin. You'll be better in the morning."

 **-Time skip-**

Merlin woke up and felt 100% better. He got dressed and walked to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Arthur started coughing. He was still in bed.

"You alright?" Merlin asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Arthur asked groggily as he sneezed. "Wow. You look horrible." Arthur gave him a look and sarcastically stated, "Well, I'm glad you're doing better."

"I'm sorry for sneezing on you," Merlin said. "And for ruining your date with Guinevere." "It was not a date. We were just…" Arthur started. Merlin gave him a look. "You didn't ruin it, Merlin. We had a good time… After she wiped the jelly off me." Merlin laughed.

"About the jelly… How and why?" Arthur asked. "I don't know… Maybe Gaius secretly stuffs jelly up my nose when I'm sleeping," Merlin said in a joking matter. "You are a strange servant," Arthur replied. Merlin smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get me breakfast! And make sure it's 110 percent good," Arthur commanded. "Yes, sire." Merlin walked to the door and whispered again:

"Prat."

"I heard that!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin smiled.


End file.
